


Satisfaction

by towblerone



Series: AC Imagines Request Fics [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towblerone/pseuds/towblerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vane teaches you everything you need to know about destroying an enemy's ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

"Alright," Vane said, "I'll teach you how to sink your enemies..."

You sighed in relief. If you were going to be a successful pirate, you couldn't just wing it until you got the hang of it. You'd probably be offed before you could.

"Thank you, Vane, it means a lo-"

"...if you'll give me a kiss."

You groaned, but quickly leaned up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He shook his head in dissatisfaction.

"Nope, won't do," he said, smirking. "I want one here before I'll teach you shite," he growled playfully, pointing to his lips.

The nerve of this man.

"I won't give you shite until you've taught me what I need to know," you said. Play his own game. "And only if I'm satisfied."

"Trust me, love, you'll be satisfied," he said, earning a laugh from his friend Jack Rackham. You glared at him, abhorring his suggestive language, but a deal has finally been struck.

"Tomorrow, high noon. Do not be late, Vane."

\---

Of course, Vane was late. By about two hours.

When he finally did arrive, you considered smacking him for wasting your time, but he apologized, and sounded genuine for once in his sorry life.

"Alright, where shall we start?" you said eagerly.

"What's the toughest prey you've taken down thus far?" He quizzed you. You looked down in shame.

"A...Spanish schooner," you muttered, readying yourself for ridicule. But it never came.

"For a beginner like yourself, it's not a bad start. Can't say I was much better when I started out."

You breathed a sigh of relief, not fond of mockery.

As you headed further away from Nassau, he scanned the horizon with your spyglass.

"Ah," he exclaimed, "here's a good start." He handed you the spyglass and pointed to a Spanish brig not far from you.

A brig. Bigger than a schooner.

"Are you sure, Vane?" Your voice trembled, betraying your nerve. He scoffed at you.

"You'll never get any better if you don't push it, love."

Breathing in deeply, you called for full sail and headed for the brig.

"Steady now...don't fire until I say so."

You nodded, your knuckles white on the wheel. Your brig got closer and closer. Eventually, you could see the color of their captain's eyes.

"Now!" Vane shouted, and you called for your crew to fire the round shots. The cannons tore apart the starboard side of the enemy brig, and you felt a rush of pride and adrenaline coursing through you.

"Bring 'er round hard and drop a few fire barrels," Vane instructed, enjoying the destruction. You did as he ordered, and the enemy sailed right into the barrels. The ship was crippled and still.

Vane cheered with the rest of the crew. With Charles at your side, you felt invincible.

"Now, are we sinkin' her, or plundering?" he asked you.

Without a second thought, you fired more round shots and sank the brig. Vane cheered again, watching the flames engulfing the ship put out in the seawater, smoke rising.

His face was excited and proud, sparks from the sinking ship flying around him.

"Good show, love! That was g-"

You silenced him by slamming your lips together, holding onto his face to keep him still. He was startled, but kissed back just as fiercely after a moment. Miraculously, the crew didn't notice a thing.

You pulled apart, breathing deeply. He grinned and chuckled.

"I told you you'd be satisfied, love."


End file.
